


Winter Wolfstar Wonderland

by fuzzyalligator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyalligator/pseuds/fuzzyalligator
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Each chapter will be a different rating but nothing about Teen.Stories based off a prompt list on tumblr.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt Snowflakes
> 
> **Characters:**  
>  Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, & Molly Weasley
> 
> **Tags:**  
>  AU, marauders as kids, such cuties

Remus was five years old when he meets his best friends. His parents had just moved to town so he was starting kindergarten in the middle of December, just as the snow was falling.

"Class, everyone look at me," Mrs. Weasley said, waving a little to get their attention. When all eyes were on her, she smiled and looked down at Remus. "This is our newest classmate. He just moved here with his mom and dad. Would you like to tell us your name?"

Remus looked at all the kids that were looking back at him and summoned all his courage to quietly tell them his name.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, making sure it was loud enough so all the students could hear his name. "Does anyone want to help Remus find his cubby?"

A little boy with black, unruly hair raised his hand quickly and bounced in his seat, "Me, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Thank you, James," she said, smiling at him.

She gave Remus a little push toward the young boy and watched him for a moment before turning back to the board. "So...who's excited about the snow?"

James was standing by the time Remus got to him and excitedly took his hand. "It's over here!" he said, pulling him toward the back of the class. On the back wall were more than enough cubbies for all the children. James kept holding his hand as he tugged him to some close to the window. "You gotta put yours here 'cause now we're friends."

Remus put his lunchbox in the empty cubby that James pointed at. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome!" he replied with a big smile then pointed at a few more. "That's Sirius's and that's Peter's. Come on, they're over here!"

Once again James grabbed his hand and tugged him back to the table. When they got there, the other two boys were already cutting up some white paper.

"Hi," a short, chubby boy said with a sweet smile. "I'm Peter."

"And I'm Sirius!" the other boy said excitedly and Remus saw that he had a sticker on his cheek. Without thinking, he reached up and poked it. Sirius blinked a few times before laughing. "My brother did that this morning. I promised I'd keep it there all day."

"That's nice," Remus said with a small smile and looked down at what Sirius had been working on. "What's that?"

Sirius unfolded the paper to reveal a snowflake. "Mrs. Weasley showed us how to make these! You gotta fold it a couple times then cut. But you gotta be careful you don't cut where it's folded or you'll make two. You can have this one!"

Suddenly, there was a paper snowflake in his hands and Sirius was staring on making another. And he worked, he showed Remus what to do.

That was the first time Sirius gave Remus a snowflake but certainly not the last.


	2. Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt Elves
> 
> **Characters:**  
>  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, & Peter Pettigrew
> 
> **Tags:**  
>  AU, wolfstar is costumes

"Is this what you like?"

Remus looked over his shoulder to see what Sirius was referring to. "Huh?"

"Elves?" he asked, gently poking the plastic ear that he had placed over his own. "You could have told me years ago, Moonykins. You didn't have to go through something this elaborate."

"Oh, my god..." Remus mumbled with a small smile. "How else was I going to get you to wear something like this? I obviously needed to wait for you to finally agree to volunteer to be a Santa's Elf to get you in that outfit."

There was a smirk on Sirius's face as he slowly walked forward. "So, what's the scenario? We're supposed to be working upstairs with the big guy. You know, helping give children presents all over the world. But you couldn't help yourself around me and now we have to be quiet or else he'll find us. That it?"

As he spoke, he continued to walk forward until they were inches apart. Remus resisted the urge to pull him closer. "You know me so well," he replied instead, moving forward just enough to brush his lips against Sirius's. As the other man tried to kiss him, Remus stepped back with an innocent smile. "Are you ready to see some happy kids?"

"I know a boy who's not happy..."

Remus ignored that comment as he walked out of the locker room and towards the center of the mall. Santa's Village was already set up and Santa was already there.

"Hey, Peter," Remus greeted as he walked into the small office where Santa would hide until it was time for the kids to be see him.

Peter pulled down the white beard, "Hey, Remus. Where's Sirius? I thought he was helping out this year."

Remus turned back around to see that Sirius was indeed not there. Something must have caught his eye because he knew he wasn't supposed to be wandering around while dressed as an elf.

"I'll go find him," Remus grumbled as he left the room. It wasn't a long walk back to the locker room, so he wasn't sure how Sirius had fallen behind. But, when he found him, he discovered why.

Sirius was kneeling in front of a little girl who was talking animatedly. Her mother had her phone out and seemed to be taking some pictures. "Hello!" Remus said, waving his hand to make sure he got everyone's attention. "So, this is where you went Twinkle."

"Hi, Zippy!" Sirius replied with a wave. "Gee, I'm so sorry I stopped. But I saw this little girl with her cute Santa shirt on and I just had to say hello!"

The little girl giggled before showing off her shirt to Remus. "My mommies bought it for me," she explained, looking at her mother over her shoulder. "I'm gonna show it to Santa today!"

"That's awesome!" Remus told her as he knelt down, too. "Twinkle and I are gonna be helping Santa today so we'll be sure to tell him to keep an eye out for you."

"I think they have to go, sweetie," her mother said, reaching down and taking her daughter's hand. "We'll see them in a little bit. When does Santa get here?"

"At 10 on the dot!" Remus replied, standing with Sirius.

Once the mother and daughter were walking away, Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and quickly pulled him to Santa's Village. "That was really adorable, Twinkle."

Sirius squeezed his hand and leaned in as they speed walked. "So, Zippy. When can I meet you in Santa's workshop?"


	3. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt Candy Canes
> 
> **Characters:**  
>  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, & Peter Pettigrew
> 
> **Tags:**  
>  PG-13, food, boners, such great friends

"Who gave him that?" James looked up at Sirius to see what he was talking about.

On the other side of the Common Room Remus was sitting with Lily doing Arithmancy. But that's not what Sirius was talking about. While they worked, Remus was sucking on a rather large candy cane.

James watched him for a moment to see if he was purposely teasing Sirius but Remus never looked up. He was subconsciously sucking on it like it was a-

"I'm going to go over there," Sirius said but James pushed him back into his chair. "Oi!"

"You really think going over there and pulling your boyfriend away after he was just sucking on a candy cane is going to look good?"

"He's the one who started it!" Sirius countered quietly, pointing at him accusingly. "He deserves all the gossip for that."

James rolled his eyes, "Do you really want your Prefect boyfriend to get embarrassed? Think of all the fun he could ruin by following the rules. To a tee."

Sirius glared at him and went back to staring at Remus.

James tried to get his attention a few different ways but nothing seemed to stick. Finally, when Peter joined them, Sirius turned to ask him a question. "Did you give him that? Is this your revenge for last week when I made your hair pink?"

Peter looked at him in confusion then looked to where James was pointing. "Oh!" he said and laughed when he turned back to Sirius to see how bothered he was. "I wish I had thought of doing that."

"Then who is torturing me?" Sirius whined as he slid down in his seat and winced when he got too close to the table. "What should I do?"

"Go take care of it upstairs?" James suggested and laughed when Sirius shot up from his seat. "Have fun!"

Sirius flipped him off as he tried walking to the dorm room stairs without drawing any attention to himself. Once he was out of sight, he rushed up and slammed the door behind him.

After taking a few calming breaths, he walked over to his bed and pulled the curtains around him. James and Peter knew what he was doing but he still wanted privacy.

Just as he was about to get to work, he heard the door open. Footsteps made their way to his bed and suddenly Remus's head was pushed through. "Took you long enough," he said with a smirk before sticking the candy cane in his mouth so he could climb onto the bed.

"You...you...how dare you," Sirius said, moving his legs so Remus could sit comfortably between them.

"It's what you get for the other day," Remus replied before licking the candy cane from one end to the next. Sirius fell silent as he watched Remus do things to the candy. It didn't take long before he was reaching up and pulling him in for a peppermint kiss.

Neither of them were seen for the rest of the afternoon. When they finally left the door room, there was half of a candy cane sitting on the floor next to Sirius's bed.


	4. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt Mistletoe
> 
> **Characters:**  
>  Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and minor characters
> 
> **Tags:**  
>  Wolfstar, dancing, kisses

"We should do something for Christmas," Sirius said as he stared at the canopy above his bed.

Remus, James, and Peter all looked at each other before James spoke. "Like at home?"

"No, here!" Sirius said, sitting up quickly. "It's our last Christmas at Hogwarts. We should do something fun!"

"Like what?" Peter asked, gladly setting his homework aside for this conversation. "We're all going home for Christmas."

"What about a party?" Remus suggested, already thinking of the logistics of it. "We could do it the night before we all leave."

"Just Gryffindor?" James asked, already getting behind this idea.

Sirius shook his head, "For everyone! We have to have a show of solidarity!"

Peter nodded in agreement. "Especially with how the world is right now. We have to show that we're all in this together. No matter what House we're from."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" James asked, getting up from his bed to grab some parchment from his trunk. "We have a party to plan!"

For the next week the four of them planned the party. At first they thought to have it in Gryffindor Tower but then thought better of it. If the party was there, they'd have to either give out the password or have someone opening it for everyone all night long. The Room of Requirement was also a good idea but they realized they wanted to keep that a secret just for them. They found it, so should other students. It wasn't even on the Map. Finally, they agreed the best place was the Great Hall. Remus wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission but the others managed to convince him not to. After all, it was going to be one of the last big things they did while at Hogwarts. The last would be at the end of the year and they were still planning that.

Once the place was decided, they thought about decorations. Obviously they wanted Christmas decorations but then Peter reminded them that Christmas wasn't the only holiday celebrated by the students. Remus went around asking everyone what they would like decorated for a holiday party and soon they had a ton of great decoration ideas. And that's when the rumor of a big holiday party started. Thankfully, the students were smart enough to not tell any of the professors. Or at least they assumed that because no one tried to stop them.

After the decoration plans were done, they knew they had to think about food. Peter was the one who went down to the kitchens and asked the House-elves for help. They gladly accepted the requests and Peter thought about ways to have them also celebrate the holidays. It was hard to thank them without seeming rude so he decided that everyone who went to the party was to thank the House-elves whenever they saw them. As he worked with them on a menu, he made sure to thank them often.

As it was getting closer to the date, the Marauders quickly made invitations for all four Houses. It took Remus some time to figure out how to keep them a secret from the professors but eventually he created a charm similar to the one used on the Map to hide it from those who didn't know the incantation. But this one worked so only students could see what was on it. Once it was all taken care of, they started handing them out. James wasn't officially allowed to do it because of his status as Head Boy but he didn't confiscate any of the flyers he saw students holding.

Finally, the day of the party came.

"Did anyone ask someone to go with them?" Peter asked as he fixed his shirt. Because it was an informal party, no one had to wear anything fancy. They had already seen some of the other students dress up and they figured they should do the same.

James dropped the shoe he was about to put on and looked at them in horror. "I didn't ask Lily..."

Sirius stared at him like he was an idiot while Remus tried to stifle a laugh. "How could you not ask your own girlfriend to go with you?" Peter asked, shaking his head.

"I just assumed we'd go together!" he said, wringing his hands together. "Should I go ask her now? Or should I just go get her? Is she mad at me, Remus? Oh, Merlin, I bet she's pissed."

Remus walked over and patted his shoulder. "I'll go find her," he said with a reassuring smile and waved to them before leaving.

"What about you, Pete?" Sirius asked as he went back to getting ready.

Peter blushed as he smiled then nodded. "I ask Mary to go with me and she said she would."

"That's great, mate!" Sirius said, smiling proudly at him. Peter had had a crush on Mary McDonald since Fourth Year. "About time you asked her."

"What about you?" Peter asked, waving away the compliment. "Ask anyone special? Maybe a certain werewolf?"

Sirius's face grew red at the implication. "How did-"

James raised his hand, trying to distract himself from the spiraling thoughts about his relationship he was having. "You're not very subtle, mate," he said with a shrug. "I don't think I've ever seen you stare at someone as much as you stare at Remus. And that's not even including the times you've stared at his arse."

If possible, Sirius's face grew redder. "Shut it, both of you. For your information, no I haven't asked Remus. Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

James and Peter shared a look before they both shrugged. "No reason except you'd be happy," James said and finished getting ready.

Sirius ignored the both of them as he buttoned up his shirt then headed downstairs. Before leaving the dorm room, he checked his face in a mirror to find it it's normal pale shade.

Which was good because Remus was down there with Lily. They were both laughing so it must mean that James wasn't in trouble. "All's well in paradise?" he asked when he reached them.

"Remus explained it to me so...for now," Lily said with a small laugh and looked to the stairs going to the boys' dorms. "There's our Head Boy."

James smiled when he saw Lily not mad and rushed to pull her into a hug. "Ready?" he asked and smiled again when she nodded. The couple waved at the others before exiting.

"I said I'd meet Mary there," Peter explained as he followed after them. "See you two there!"

Remus waved their friends off then turned to Sirius. "Looks like you're my date."

"What?" Sirius asked, staring at him for a second.

"Oh, come on," Remus said, not meeting his eyes. "Let's just go or else the good pastries will be gone."

There wasn't a single professor as all the students made their way to the Great Hall. A few ghosts passed by and winked at them all, giving them a silent okay. The room was filled with tables, students, and plenty of food. Remus had figured out a way to play music that morning and it had already been working before any of the students had gotten there.

Just another example of how the professors were allowing this.

When Remus and Sirius arrived, the party was already well under way. Students were talking, dancing, and eating. As they walked past, everyone waved at them and told them how amazing the party was already.

"I can't believe you do did all this," Marlene said as she walked up holding Dorcas's hand. "And the mistletoe was a nice touch."

"The what?" Sirius asked as Remus looked up.

Zooming around the room looked to be about 20 sprigs of mistletoe. Some of them were hovering in place above student's heads and would fly away if they kissed. But most of them seemed to be looking for targets.

"I didn't do that," Remus said as he started to look for James or Peter. Judging by the look on Sirius's face, he also wasn't the one you did that.

Before either of them could move, Dorcas grabbed Sirius's arm. "It's fine," she reassured them. "From what we can tell, they hover there for about a minute and leave if you don't kiss someone. Nothing nefarious about it. Plus, I think a lot of people like it."

Indeed a lot of the students getting caught seemed to be okay with it. There were even a few who were chasing after them, trying to find someone to kiss underneath it.

"Well..." Remus said, still not sure about this. This could make someone very uncomfortable and that's not what their party was supposed to be about.

Sirius grabbed his hand when it looked like he was going to go search for one of the others. "Are you saying you don't believe Dorcas?" he asked, pretending to be scandalized by the idea.

Marlene laughed at his theatrics and pulled her girlfriend away. "You two have a fun night," she said, waving at them before going towards the food.

There was a worried look on Remus's face so Sirius decided to distract him. A fast song was playing so he pulled him towards the dance area. "Dance with me, Moony!" he said as he started to shake his hips to the beat.

Remus stared at his dancing for a moment before relenting. It took some encouraging but Remus finally started to loosen up and really started to dance with Sirius. They stayed out there for a few more songs before Remus grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the drinks.

Once they were rehydrated they went back to dancing. But, as soon as they reached the area, a new slower song was playing. As the couples moved close to each other, Sirius looked at Remus. Although it was dark, he could have sworn there was a blush on his cheeks. As he went to step away, to make a joke to relieve the tension, Remus took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck gently.

They stared at each other for a moment and when it felt like Remus was about to pull away, Sirius gripped his hips to stop that. The blush grew as they two of them swayed to the slow rhythm.

The next few songs were just as slow but neither of them pulled away when they changed. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the little green plant floating above their heads until some of the students around them started whispering and pointing at it.

Each boy looked up them back to each other. Sirius was about to try another joke, to let Remus know it was okay to not kiss him, but Remus moved forward. There was just enough room that Sirius had to close the distance. Remus was giving him a chance to stop this.

But Sirius moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

A few students cheered but neither of them noticed. They also didn't noticed James with Lily as she moved the mistletoe away with her wand.


End file.
